Four Wraiths Behind You
by colagreenleaf
Summary: Pre Council of Elrond: Missing scenes before Frodo's company, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli arrive in Imladris. WIP! Reviews most welcome ;)
1. The rescue of Frodo

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** The rescue of Frodo:

_ "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know,"_  
- Arwen, The Fellowship of the Ring.

* * *

Aragorn stood and looked Eastward for it seemed an eternity, before lifting Frodo and following Arwen. He knew not where the Wraiths would be for he too had only met with five, but where they were was sure to be was somewhere that would hinder Frodo's quest, whatever end that would lead to.

Arwen looked hard at Aragorn and spoke, _ "Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._ I do not fear them," she added reassuringly,

Aragorn had little choice, "Be iest lîn; Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back,"  
With a last command to Asfaloth, Arwen rode out into the forest and out of sight, carrying Frodo with her. 

Sam stared at the ranger in horror announcing that the Wraiths were still at large; Merry and Pippin were somewhat subdued. 

"I know Master Gamgee," he replied to ease the Hobbits worry, "but he will not last if he does not receive help, Lord Elrond can give him that," 

"Will they make it?" Pippin said at last as the group quickened its pace, 

'I do not know...' Aragorn thought to himself, but he would not give up hope on Arwen or Frodo.   
"They will make it." 

"Seems like everyone knows what we set out to do..." Sam continued grimly, "How did you know where to find us, without Gandalf I mean?" He asked, 

Aragorn was pensive for a moment, he wouldn't be sure where to begin the tale; the capturing of Gollum? Perhaps, but it was best they didn't hear of him just yet... 

* * *

_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._  
Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him

_Be iest lîn_  
As you wish 


	2. A meeting with Elves

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four Wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** A Meeting with Elves:

_"If anyone was to ask for **my** oppinion, which I not they are **not**, I would say we were taking the **long** way round!"_  
- Gimli, The Fellowship of the Ring

* * *

Aragorn groaned as he tugged against the rope he held firmly in his hands; the receiving end was not so forthcoming. It hissed and cursed and spat whenever it felt mistreated, but in Aragorn's position who wouldn't have hesitated at dragging Gollum along the ground? 

"Come _with_ me, or go back to the Orcs," Aragorn threatened. They were nearing the borders of Mirkwood now, and without Gandalf, the journey from the Dead Marshes had been a long and sleepless one. He would certainly be glad to rid himself of the insufferable creature. 

"It burns usssss!" Gollum shrieked, "We hates it! We hates it all! All Men and Orcses, dead!" 

"Will you be quiet! These Elves will not tolerate your complaining!" Aragorn warned becoming less agitated and more anxious. There was still a darkness that crept over the South of the forest, one which they would do well to avoid drawing attention from. 

"Nasty Elveses..." 

Aragorn gave a final tug and Gollum came crawling after, as they stepped onto the Elf Path and through Mirkwood heading west to the Elven Kings halls. 

They had travelled no further than a few trees when two Elven archers came forth to halt the travellers. 

_"Aaye,"_ Aragorn said by way of greeting. The Elves regarded him curiously and rightly guessed that he was not foe but friend, though they did not know exactly who he was. 

_"Mani naa essa en lle?_   
What is your name?" 

_"Amin Estel,"_ Aragorn replied carefully. Gollum was not to be trusted. 

_"Lle anta amin tu?_   
Do you need help?" 

_"Kwara sina ten'amin-_  
You might hold this for me," He smiled though not expecting his request to be fulfilled; it wasn't. 

As soon as they saw the creature, the Elves understood and beckoned Aragorn through the forest as fast as Gollum would allow. They had been warned that the ranger and Mithrandir might return from their expedition but that had been some years before. 

* * *

_"Creoso, mellonamin!"_

Aragorn stopped walking and woke from his thoughts and weariness to a familiar voice, 

_"Mae Govannen Legolas,"_ He smiled leaving Gollum's leash with the guards to grasp his friends arm. 

_Nae saian luume'_  
"It has been too long," 

"Indeed," Aragorn admitted, "unfortunately this is not the time for reunions. Amin utue ho - I found him," 

Serious dawned on the once enthusiastic Elf and he started to make for his father's halls. 

_"Manke naa Mithrandir?"_   
"Where is Mithrandir?" He asked, remembering the Maia's visit some eight or nine years ago, which of course was no time to an Elf, but he had expected the task to have been done sooner. Gollum must have been difficult to track, or Aragorn would have surely found him. Which reminded him the creature was still being lead behind them. 

"Wicked Elveses! Nasty, filthy Men! Ptthhhh!"

"We had given up on all hope of finding him," Aragorn explained glancing over his shoulder at Gollum and stopping in his tracks. "As luck would have it, I found him no less than a week after I abandoned my search. Mithrandir has left with hope of uncovering the truth about..." He glanced at Legolas knowingly, who knew of what he spoke. "But I cannot linger here, he does not know Gollum has been found. I must find him," 

_"Lle sinta manke ho naa?_  
"Do you know where he will be?" 

_"Yassen Peredhil,_  
With the Halflings," 

It was agreed that Aragorn would ride out the next day; King Thranduil granted him the use of one of the Elvish horses to quicken his quarry, but they were rapidly running out of time. 

* * *

Gollum spent the night in Thranduil's dungeons, while Aragorn and Legolas talked long into the night about the troubles of Middle-earth. Over a barrel of wine... 

Not far from the refuge of the Kings Halls, Aragorn sat back against a particularly large tree; the most relaxed he had been in several years. He was at last free to speak of his 'mission' and fears for the Halfling, Bilbo Baggins. 

"Mithrandir believed he may have The One Ring, he left for Minas Tirith in a last attempt to discover the rings identity." 

"Do you think it has been found?" 

Aragorn nodded. "It's a feeling," he added, "there's a strangeness surrounding Bilbo's tales of his travels with Dwarves." At this he couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure it would have been very useful in your dungeons," 

"That was not my fault," Legolas replied defensively, "a Dwarf should know better than to sneak up on Elves and not be assumed suspicious," 

"Sneak up on Elves? You at least should have heard them coming," 

Legolas grimaced; this was one of those debates of words, which Aragorn would undoubtedly win. "You should rest," he finished, deciding at least to try and better his friend. "You have a long journey ahead of you," 

"As do you, mellonamin," came the reply, with fresh memories of Gollum coming to mind... 

* * *

Reviews welcome, as are Betas. I have no one to beta so any mistakes are my own and I'll have to suffer unless anyone would like to volunteer :)  



	3. Leave Taking and Pursuit

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it. 

**Summary:** What happened to the four wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
**Leave Taking and Pursuit: 

_"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost..."_

* * *

Early the next morning, indeed before the sun had fully risen above the Misty Mountains, Aragorn was ready to depart. 

"Must you go so soon?" Legolas asked sadly. 

Dark times may have been fading from Mirkwood, with the banishment of the Necromancer from Dol Guldul, but there still hung a great threat over Middle-earth, one that Legolas would have preferred to not be a part of. But they were a part of it, and had to deal with the problems they were faced with. 

Aragorn nodded slightly.  
"I travel East to Bree, and perhaps beyond; but I have a feeling we'll be meeting again soon," 

_"Tenna' ento lye omenta -_   
Until next we meet," Legolas returned and the two embraced before Aragorn mounted his horse. 

_"Noro Airahui, Noro lim,"_   
Airahui obeyed his new master, and the two sped away from the Kings halls and down Elf Path; ere they drew out of Elvish sight, Legolas began to climb the nearest tree to better his view of their path. Above the tree line the Misty Mountains rose higher than anything he could see to the East. The morning sun reflected off their peaks like water and momentarily blinded him as he stared out into the distance. 

Aragorn would be fine, he decided, Valar he had seen more of Middle-earth than many Elves who could count hundreds of years behind them! He had to be fine... 

To the South, down in the valley of Mirkwood, there rose another peak. Dol Guldur. Legolas sat for a time and wondered what really lay there now. It was still a much feared place, certainly home to some evil creatures and undoubtedly dangerous, but if Sauron was really gone, then what, Legolas pondered, what was there now. Clearly a few decades had not been enough to rid the forest of its evil. 

"Banished indeed!" He sighed and climbed down. He had remembered Gollum...

* * *

It was nearly a two-day journey to the Old Ford, and Aragorn only stopped a few times for his horse's sake. He was thoroughly impressed with Airahui's endurance and hoped he hadn't put his companion through more than he could manage. The ranger did not even stop to meet with Beorn as he had wished to. 

On the third day they crossed the Ford and approached the Ever-looming Mountain range. 

"The high pass is no place for a horse," Aragorn sighed halting Airahui and sliding off his back. There was little to remove from Airahui, and after a few minutes he was burden free. 

_"Vanne aldamo naa Tel'Quessir-_  
Journey back to the Elves," Aragorn said softly, but Airahui was quite stubborn. Aragorn laughed, "like your masters no doubt... But you cannot journey through the mountains, Go! Or Legolas will be waiting for you!"

* * *

It had been a full week since Aragorn's departure from Mirkwood, and King Thranduil had taken much council with advisors and messengers on what the arrival of Gollum meant for the Woodelves. Legolas caught him after a particularly weary afternoon under the trees outside the gates to the Hall. 

"Aaye Ada," 

"Mae govannen Legolas..." 

The two stood quietly for a while and finally Thranduil began to walk, conferring with his son on recent events. 

"Young minds," he began, "can often see that which the old cannot," He smiled, 

"What troubles you?" 

"This business with Isildurs bane..." 

"You believe it to be true?" 

"Do you not?" Thranduil replied. Trust his father to reply with a question! 

"I did not expect you to accept it so readily, but as you ask… I believe there is more at work in this than 'co-incidences'." 

"Oh?" 

"Bilbo Baggins tale at the Battle of Five Armies, it does seem to fit now doesn't it." 

Thranduil smiled. "Yes it does.  
And what of Gollum?" He asked, 

"That I am not so sure... I do not trust him, yet I do not think we should lock him away indefinitely, perhaps that is what drove him to become as he is..." Legolas said sullenly. 

"I agree," Thranduil replied. Legolas was surprised; Gollum had done nothing but curse the King and his people. "His heart, though corrupt it may be, is faulted by the very thing he was sought for. I agreed to Mithrandir's request, to hold the creature here for as long as necessary and until we know all we can of the Ring, but I cannot hold its corruption against him. We are to ask him nothing of the Ring, not until we hear from those in the White Order, or your Edain companion," the King went on, noting Legolas' unusual friendship with the would-be, or rather should-be King of Gondor. 

"It may not be up to us in the end Legolas," Thranduil concluded, "they may return with good or I fear ill tidings soon enough, but all we have to worry about it what to do now, and that is not such a bad thing. There is nothing we can ask of Gollum, save keeping him here, and in that we may yet be of some help."

* * *

Aragorn smiled to himself as he climbed high up into the Misty Mountains and looked back upon Mirkwood in the distance. It was but a days climb to the peak of the mountains and a downward climb to Rivendell. Taking a moments rest, Aragorn sat and pulled out a bag of rations he'd been saving since the forest. It was then that he tuned into sounds other than the breeze and occasional call of birds. Conversation, loud and unchecked. 

"Not now..." he groaned. It was commonly known that Orcs, particularly Goblins roamed the Misty Mountains and he had no desire to meet any today. Rapidly setting off on his way, Aragorn shifted his course not up the mountains but along, Northwards away from the voices. There was little choice in the matter. 

After a mere hour or so, Aragorn was thoroughly irritated at having gone so far out of his way. And the Goblins, having discovered that they were in fact Goblins, seemed to have no intention of turning back. He didn't think he'd been found out, and their course was likely to an Orc dwelling within the mountains, but if they didn't turn off, or he didn't find cover the two would very soon meet. 

_"Eru..."_ he muttered quietly, scratching his hands on the rocks as he climbed. It was to his dismay, that as he clung tightly to the rock face, a new group of voices became audible and were coming from the North. 

He was trapped! There was nothing for it, it was either climb back down or attempt to finish what he started, and back wasn't an option at this point. 

"Time is running out!" He told himself, "I must find Gandalf, soon!" 

With that in mind, Aragorn attempted what was quite possibly the most reckless thing he had ever done in his life, and years later would count among the very highest of his reckless actions. He pulled himself up onto the rock to which he clung, leapt across a deep and quite wide crevasse and landed somewhat haphazardly on the other side of the fissure. But by then, the Goblins were aware of him. 

"There!" They shouted, "Get him"  
"Spy!"  
"Ranger!"  
"After him!" 

And so it began...

* * *

Thanks to **Grumpy**, my first official review, and to **Amunet** for brilliantly opting to be my Beta! I thank you both :) the next chapter should be away soon, so hold on for a bit! 

Also I have to thank Mebrieth big time for alerting me - chapters 2 and 3 were the same! It must have been when I uploaded them again, so thanks very much! And your review was very encouraging! Cola xx


	4. The Capture of Many

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four Wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** The Capture of Many:

_"Ai Elbereth!"_  
Because; it fits. 

* * *

Legolas slowly came to, his first thoughts being a mix of confusion and dizziness. _There was an ambush… Gollum! … he was with the guard of Elves! … but they were nowhere to be seen when Legolas had arrived to take command… Where were they? _ Nausea passed and he realised part was due to the motion of being on horseback. Alone in the dark, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He would have managed to do so, for the healing power of the Elves is greater than that of a Man, or even a Dwarf, but it was not to be. A firm hand gripped his shoulder forcing him back down.

Legolas flinched in pain as he was held against the horse's armour and again tried to move finding his hands bound tightly. It was the first time in several hundred years that he had the notion of feeling very small and vulnerable, captured by a being almost half his size again.

_'Nae quel...  
_ Not good...' he thought quietly.

The large hand kept its grip on his shoulder until they stopped and he was pushed from the horse to the ground. Legolas landed awkwardly on his bound hands without their freeness to break his fall, and he groaned under the ache of the rope binding them. The black horse, now burden free scraped its hooves impatiently along the ground and Legolas came to the decision that it was the most spiritless horse he had ever encountered.

'What evil gives a horse this feeling…' he thought again to himself. Its rider had dismounted and Legolas turned to face his captor. There was nothing to see but masses of black cloak and grey armour. It hissed in the tongue of Mordor, poison to the ears of an Elf, and made Legolas feel sick with anxiety and dread. What could a Wraith possibly want with him, he had done nothing!

It approached slowly yet no attack came. Instead it uttered a command and pointed the way. Legolas followed its gaze to what loomed behind him; how he did not see it before worried the Elf greatly,

_'Am I loosing my sight?'_ He thought desperately,_ "…Dol Guldur…"_

Without a word, Legolas was ordered inside the tower. A horrible feeling washed over the Elf as he walked, like being unable to do anything to help himself. As soon as they reached the top of the tower, he realised he didn't only want to do something, he had to do something and stopped walking. It was a mistake he regretted.

Its body may have been invisible but its spirit was not, and it had an immeasurable amount of strength. The Wraith seized Legolas by his arm and hauled him up a small flight of stairs lit by dim torches, before unceremoniously throwing him into a darken room where there were no lights. Legolas listen carefully as four locks slid into place. Clearly his captor had no intention of letting him escape.

_"Mankoi amin!  
_ Why me?"

* * *

Aragorn clambered up the mountain side as fast as he could manage with the Goblins still close behind. Several times he lost his footing and earned himself cuts and scratches all down his hands and arms, but still he kept going. He couldn't see the owners of the second group of voices but assumed they were somewhere ahead.

_"So up is the only way…"_ He muttered wearily. A rock beneath his hand gave way, which he put to good use, hitting a following goblin square in the head and knocking it back into its companions.

'As if they need to be aggravated anymore Estel!' He thought to himself, climbing ever higher.   
_"Ta naa neuma!_   
This is a trap!" 

A few more steps and he would be over the steepest part of the cliff, but it was not to be. The last thing Aragorn recalled clearly was being hit in the shoulder by an arrow. Disgusted, he removed and threw it aside, praying it wasn't poisoned. Whether it be by luck or perhaps misfortune, the next thing Aragorn remembered was waking up again, and feeling very, very sore…

* * *

In the distance, or so it seemed, Aragorn could hear angry calls and shouts, the sounds of metal hitting metal and cries of death and defeat.

_"Mani marte?_  
What is going on?" he mumbled to himself trying to sit up. Soon all was quiet, so the battle had been won, but by which side and either way Aragorn was now helpless.

"Easy there," a voice warned. Usually Aragorn was good at reading the expressions of another face, but this face was full of confusion and amusement, so he imagined. The Dwarf above him unfolded and extended his arm to help Aragorn to his feet.

"You'd better be careful the next time try walking through my axe!" he continued, looking up at the man. So he hadn't been poisoned; the ache in his leg told him otherwise.

"Thank you,"

"It was nothing."

Aragorn noted there was a hint of pride in the Dwarfs voice as his companions returned, and rightly so as there were only three. "The sooner these mountains are rid of Orcs the better I'd say!"

"You did well to defeat them Master Dwarf," Aragorn complimented. Better to get on the preferred end of those who would save your life. "Your numbers are few!"

"Alas for the end of the days when we Dwarves dwelled in the mountains alone; now we must fight our way from home to home…"

Aragorn regarded the Dwarf with empathy; so was the situation across much of Middle-earth. They were quiet for a few moments until he had a sudden feeling about the Dwarf, of recognition.

"My memory usually serves me better Master Dwarf, but tell me. Have we met before?"

The Dwarf looked thoughtful, if a little distrustful. "Give me your name, and I will in return,"

"You may know me as Estel from Rivendell, if I am right in saying you are very much akin to Gloin of Thorin's company when they travelled through my home some years ago,"

"Ai, well no harm done then," he said cheerfully, "Gimli, _son_ of Gloin, at your service."

"Gloin had a son?" Aragorn commented, "I did not know,"

"I do not suppose the Elves asked," Gimli replied. Aragorn kept quiet but smiled, it wasn't a very good idea to begin a debate about Elves with any Dwarf. Aragorn had the feeling this was definitely a very wrong Dwarf to attempt that with! _'Gloin's son…' _ he reminded himself.

"So, Estel, what might a ranger be doing so North in these Mountains alone?"

"I return from my friends in Mirkwood to Rivendell,"

If Gimli was alarmed by Aragorn's choice of friends or residence he did a remarkable job of hiding it.

"I'd get Lord Elrond to check that wound if I were you," Gimli advised. Apparently however he had an amount of respect for the Elven Lord of Imladris.

"Then you know of his healing powers?"

"Not all Elves are useless," Gimli replied but not coldly. "I have no quarry with Elrond, a friend of my father is a friend of mine. It's those Woodelves you have to watch out for,"

"Ah yes…"

Aragorn recalled an incident, some 60 even 70 years ago concerning Gimli's father and a certain Elven King. T'would alarm Gimli even more to learn I am friends with _his_ son! No. This was not a time to journey down that road!

* * *

It surprised Aragorn to learn that in his desperate escape attempt from the Goblins, he had covered quite some distance. Gimli and his companions decided he remain with him until they reached the borders of Rivendell,

"Just in case," Gimli noted. But Aragorn was glad of it, both of the company and of the Dwarves willingness to see him safely through the mountains. By the end of the next evening they had begun their decent into the valley and could see Rivendell in the trees.

"Ah well, there's not much point in us going any further," Gimli said stopping in his tracks.

"Are you sure? You would be most welcome in the House of Elrond Master Dwarf,"

"Nay, we should return to our mines. I have no wish to spend my time among trees and Elves unless I have to."

The two shook hands and parted ways. "Before you leave," Aragorn said finally, "should you meet an Elf, tell him you are friend to Estel of Rivendell. If you should meet a ranger, then tell him you are friend to Strider… and if you should meet a servant of the enemy, tell him you are friend to the heir of Elendil," he added in an almost inaudible whisper.

Gimli's mouth dropped open with awe. "Ai… I could do that…!"

* * *

Aragorn smiled to himself he had reached Rivendell. If it were not for the urgency of his quest, he would have gladly stayed for a time to see his father and brothers. Today the Valar were looking out for him, and as he journeyed South down into the valley, he heard a familiar sound.

"Estel,"

"Elladan,"

"We didn't think to be seeing you again!" The Elf laughed hugging his brother. True enough they were not real brothers, but Aragorn considered them so non-the less.   
_"Quen ta lye, manke nae lle_  
"Tell us, where have you been?"

At this, another Elf, hardly distinguishable from the first came running to join them.

"Elrohir," Aragorn beamed,

"So you finally return?"

"Alas I do not…" Aragorn replied sadly, "as much as I wish too. I have no time to speak of all my travels; I am looking for Gandalf. Mithrandir," he prompted.

"Mithrandir has not been here in many months, I've not heard tell of him in some time,"

"Not even from father?"

"Nay, they are not contact as they once were. I fear the wizard has delved into evil to deep this time…"

"Deeper than Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked,

"Perhaps,"

"Will you not rest for a while?" Elladan pressed, concerned for his brother once again. Some things had not changed.

"Perhaps for a while, I must speak with Lord Elrond first."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged puzzled looks. Clearly other things had changed.

"_Lord_ Elrond?"

"Do not flatter our father anymore than he deserves…" Elrohir laughed.

Together the three returned to Imladris, and Aragorn found himself looking on a familiar sight.

* * *

"We should stop Mr.Frodo - get something to eat,"

The hobbit in question looked back at his friend and nodded.

"You're right Sam, we've already missed one meal today, and I shouldn't like to skip another!"

Sam hurried about with his rucksack and soon had a small fire lit.

The Hobbits, Frodo Baggins and his companion and gardener Samwise Gamgee, has been on the road for three days, and that was a long time to be without comfort or the assurance of several daily meals. 

"… I wish Gandalf were here," Frodo said at last after a long silence. "I still don't understand why he had to leave. Again,"

Sam had nothing to say in reply, and so nodded. Both settled down for the evening, and as Frodo slept, he dreamt he was back at Bag End. Gandalf was there, and so was Bilbo. He wondered where they both were now…

Gandalf would have gladly been by Frodo's side as it were. He groaned heavily and stood up looking out from Orthanc to the forest below. Saruman had not visited him since Gandalf awoke, and that was almost a full day past. He still felt quite dizzy from being knocked unconscious, even for a wizard. And to top it all, it had begun to rain… Fire burnt below; the tree's were being felled.

"What has happened to you friend?" Gandalf said aloud but it was in fact to no one. "Is the power of a wizard to modest for you Saruman? Head of the White Order… Years under his order and I did not see it…"

Gandalf continued to mutter irritably to himself as he sat back down and sheltered from the wind and rain. If he had not have been so preoccupied, he might have felt a shift in the forces of Middle-earth. On the one hand, darkness crept across Middle-earth, and the slight fading of one who was not born to die. But a new power was also taking shape, a power to do good by the world. Gandalf had not the peace to see it just then, but there were those in Middle-earth who were uniting together.

* * *

In the darkness it is difficult for Men to even guess the time of day, and Elves are of little exception. Legolas did guess he had been alone for some hours but after a time night was lost on him. It could have been ten o'clock, it could have been three. It was one thing Legolas became agitated by, and that was being locked underground, or locked in the dark. He'd searched out every corner of the stone room for a way out but there were none. He had tried to free the door from its hinges but it refused to move. He had all but given up hope of ever leaving when footsteps echoed outside. Now he wished he could stay along a while longer.

The door opened slowly and the dark creature swept inside. Unknowingly Legolas had edged back against the farthest wall from the door.  
_'This is it,'_ Legolas thought determinedly and made a run for the door as the Wraith moved towards him. He succeeded in making it past the door disregarding the Wraith until it screeched and Legolas was forced to stop to cover his ears. Before he understood what was happening he was seized once more and dragged to another room.

This was big enough for several more people and Legolas, hoping they wouldn't be joined dizzily tried to sit up. The Wraith turned to him rasping…

"Where is the creature…?"

Legolas blinked. He was being questioned? He thought he was going to die! Legolas remained silent wondering himself the same question.

The Wraith stood motionless and hissed again, "Where is it?"

Legolas found himself replying. "I don't know,"

"Do not lie to the Nazgûl!"

"I do not lie," Legolas answered truthfully.

"He was your prisoner, tell me."

Legolas couldn't bring himself to admit that they had lost him. All this time spent searching for him and within a few weeks they had lost him…

"He escaped," Legolas said at last…

"I warned you not to lie, or I would have your forest burnt to ash…"

"I speak only the truth," Legolas said defiantly. He looked up at his captor and backed up against the stone wall as it came for him. The Nazgûl's hands were far larger than Legolas neck, and he was soon pinned to the wall gasping for breath.

"If you cannot speak then you can die…" it seethed.

"Bu…" Legolas choked, "Its… tru… St… top…" 

With a last act of defiance Legolas kicked out as hard and far as his weak legs would let him, and met with metal armour. The Wraith screeched in anger dropping its prisoner and choosing its blade instead. Before Legolas could move from the danger, the Nazgûl thrust its sword forward and into the Elf's shoulder. Legolas dropped to the floor failing to catch himself and flinched as the wound began to burn and sting.

* * *

Big Thank you to all who reviewed!  
_**Amunet** - Thanks for helping to Beta, I hope this makes sense now!  
**Grumpy**- Had to get Aragorn to Bree somehow, mind you, he's not there yet!  
**VolanicPlug**- Great name hehe! Hope this chapter's better being longer, though I failed to meet a quick update! Sorry, I'll work harder! _

Next chapter... will be long, will be carrying on, will aim to be here soon! 


	5. Days and Nights Persuit

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four Wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** Days and Nights Persuit:

_"Alive without breath, cold as death"_  
Gollum; The Hobbit. 

* * *

Beta'd and overviewed by Amunet, thank you! 

* * *

Legolas shut his eyes tightly and waited for the pain to subside but it did not pass. It became difficult to hold the wound being restrained; Legolas didn't want to fall unconscious again.   
He glared up at his captor with a mixture of resent and reverence. The Ringwraith seemed to give up in frustration and abandoned its prisoner in pursuit of other evil deeds.   
Legolas leant his head back against the cold stone wall behind him and breathed heavily. Don't give up now he thought wearily not now… not now…   
He slipped into darkness and away from agony. 

* * *

"Estel…? Aragorn…? Aragorn!!"   
The ranger awoke with a start, groping carelessly for his blade. 

"It is I!" the voice berated and Aragorn fully opened his eyes. 

"Elladan?" 

"It is almost dawn, you said you were to leave early?" 

"I did…" he mumbled in reply wishing he hadn't, and went on mumbling for several minutes more to which Elladan understood nothing. "I'm ready," 

"First we must eat." 

* * *

The two met Elrohir in their father's library, where he has several maps arranged around bowls of bread, fruit and other various items. Elrohir explained before Aragorn had time to ask. 

"You must ride to Eriador soon, things go ill on Arda… Mirkwood was attacked." 

"What? When?"   
Aragorn couldn't believe it, he had been there- 

"Not three days ago," 

"What happened?" 

"We do not know, but the South of the forest burns. Dol Guldur is no longer emptied…" 

"You are sure?" 

His brothers explained that patrols watched the barren wastelands of Mordor, and no armies had come forth. "The attack came from within." 

Aragorn was pensive. "The Northern Kingdom remains untouched?" 

"That is our hope. You know why they attacked…" 

Aragorn nodded gravely. There could only be one answer. "Gollum." 

"This was not your fault," Elladan assured his brother, fixing him with a sincere gaze. Aragorn said nothing. 

* * *

"Get up!" 

Legolas opened his eyes; this unnerved him being the third time in as many days. He looked up and observed not a Ringwraith but two bent and disagreeable looking Goblins. Elves are not very fond of Goblins, nor in fact Orcs and the same can be said in return. Goblins take great pride in paining their prisoners, and to Elves they are particularly cruel. 

"He said get up!" the other shouted looking down at the Elf. "Maybe it's too weak," he laughed pulling the Elf to his feet. Legolas pulled away. 

"Amin feuya ten'lle!" he spat. 

The Goblins of course understood nothing; these were particularly ill spoken Orcs of the mountains, but they perceived their captives insult even so and struck at him with their scrawny hands. Legolas stumbled backwards into the wall longing to stay awake. He did, long enough for many things to happen; none of which comforted him. 

The Goblins marched the prisoner into yet another room, down three passageways and four flights of stone steps. There was little need for torchlight here, they had already decided the Elf would not be staying much longer. 

Legolas' shoulder still pained him but it had at least ceased to bleed some time ago. He forgot the Goblins for the time; they who in turn had not troubled him but kept watch by the door. In all his thoughts he never though it odd, until at last the master of the tower returned, and Legolas realised they only hadn't killed him because they were waiting. 

* * *

"Time runs short Aragorn."   
Lord Elrond, father to the princes of Imladris and in every way to Aragorn of the North, handed to the ranger his sword, and with it, a small dagger. 

"Take the East-West Road past the Last Bridge, be swift."   
Aragorn nodded to his family.   
"Namarie,"   
"Namarie Ada, my brothers,"   
"We ride with you, at least until the Bridge." 

Aragorn nodded and smiled. 

* * *

The Ringwraith swept into the room, and it seemed to Legolas that even the Goblins trembled in his presence. Behind him came three more of his servants, the last, dead. Five arrows stuck out from its chest. The living Orcs dropped him to the ground. 

"You did this," the Ringwraith hissed. 

Legolas shook his head. "No," he said. He remembered everything that happened when he arrived at the scene, there had been no one left to kill. 

"Then one of your kind did." 

Legolas made to move but the Goblins were ready and help him back so he pinned to the hard wall. "Do you think it wise to come between the Nazgul and our plans?" 

Legolas said nothing.   
"If not you, then let all Elves suffer as a warning; do not stand to hinder the Dark Tower." 

"Amin delotha lle!" Legolas cursed, after being pushed to his knees by the two Goblins. The Ringwraith turned to the larger Orcs to issue a final warning; "Kill them all… Let him die last," when outside in the blow forest came a deafening shriek. Legolas tried to cover his ears again from the noise. The Wraiths attention quickly turned in the direction of the call and it answered with a similar cry before making a swift exit, the Orcs following. Legolas was given a hard kick to the arm as the last Goblin left, as he was once again left alone. 

In a blind panic, Legolas shuffled to the door and pulled himself upright, shouting, "I do not know where he is! The creature fled!" Kicking the door hard in uncharacteristic frustration Legolas looked around the room quickly and wide eyed with worry. They were going to kill everyone he ever knew. The Elf with his keen hearing could hear the sound of more shrieking and jeering and looked to the source. 

High above him, barely noticeable and not nearly large enough to let much light in was a stone arched window, looking up to the sky. 'I must be higher than the trees,' Legolas thought, 'for there are no branches to be seen,' or so he thought, as the sun was allowed to filter in. Slowly the light brightened, and Legolas was soon blinded in sunlight. A breeze blew through the open space as the sun began to fade and say became evening, bringing whispers on the wind that Legolas could only barely hear, 

_Silver flow the stream from Celos to Enui, In the greenfields of Lebennin, Tall grows the grass there in the wind from the sea, The white lilies sway and the golden bells are shaken or mallos and elfrin, In the green fields of Lebennin, In the wind from the sea!_

And so it went on. Legolas didn't understand the meaning of the words or why they gave him comfort, but they filled him with a new hope that he forgot his despair and began to climb. His progress was at first slow at best, and trying to hold onto the rock with his hands bound was no easy task, even more one so nimble as an Elf. Legolas tried, and tried again, and kept on climbing until at last there was nothing left but to reach up and grasp the windows ledge. Sitting inside the stone wall between prison and escape, Legolas gasped for breath and smiled to himself. If only the sight below was as hopeful. 

* * *

The trodden and burnt grass beneath Dol Guldur was alive with movement, the scurrying or Orcs and Goblins, and the burning of torches. The moved North towards Mirkwood about one hundred strong. The evening had come down swiftly on the forest, and mist was settling in. Legolas hoped for his kingdoms sake that the Elves were as watchful this night as his heart warned him to be. 

Legolas leant out of the window and looked down. 'It isn't so far,' he thought meekly, looking down at the trees below. They were not so far and the Elf was confident that he could make it down at least that far unscathed. The Orcs were interrupted briefly, with the arrival of four black riders. Legolas watched them closely, ducking back into the window. One was definitely his captor, the others must have been present for much of the time. Mounted on black horses they galloped into the forest, but to Legolas' surprise, they did not head North, but West.   
'Where are they going?' 

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long to arrive! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're comments really cheer me up! And of course thankyou to the silent readers! I know you're there ;)

**Amunet**- Thanks as always for giving this the once over! Glad you liked it! 

**Legilmalith** - Thankyou! I'm sorry for the wait, but I do appreciate your review and question! I don't know, many are silent, I hope :) 

**Tychen** - I'm getting close to writing that part, it could be interesting, I'll have to see where it goes! 

**Ancalimawen** - Heh don't fall off! I do like updating, I just wish I was better at it! 

**Estel_Mi_Olor** - Thanks! I'm still keeping updated with yours! 


	6. Friends of Old

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four Wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see...

**A/N:** Apologies for the delay, I know you want faster updates, and I am trying I promise!

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** Friends of Old:

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir has ridden together allowing Aragorn a horse of his own until they came to Trollshaw. It had been a days-hastened travel, all due to Aragorns' eagerness to arrive at Bree before the Halflings. It wasn't that Aragorn didn't want to take the horse, as he explained to them, but he would have to leave it at some point, and Aragorn was not fond of sending horses out into the wild alone.

The reached the edge of the woods Aragorn noted, with more speed than he has anticipated.

_"This is where we leave you,"_ Elladan told him brother and the trio stopped.

Elrohir thought. _ "Be careful." _ He knew Aragorn would think it not out of care but for his lack of experience.

_"As you wish,"_ the Ranger smiled dismounting his horse. He and Elrohir quickly embraced and switched places. _"I will be back soon,"_ he assured them pulling his pack around his shoulders and watched the two Elves ride back the way they had travelled. When they were gone, he turned away from Rivendell and set out for Eriador, hoping to reach the village of Bree before the Shire ahead.

* * *

"Where are they going?" Legolas thought squinting down as the Wraiths took flight on their mounts and left Mirkwood.

The Elf waited for the last Goblin had travelled from sight. When all was quiet, and the area no longer reeked of their foul stench, he pulled his legs through the open window so he was not sitting outside the tower and could gaze over Mirkwood as it was enveloped in nightfall. Day was failing quickly as dusk settled in quickly. Legolas berated himself for allowing his mind to wonder about his homeland.  
_'There won't be a homeland soon if you don't hurry!'_ he told himself and carefully lowered himself down, mindful that immortality was not a cure for broken limbs, nor would it save him from falling.

Fortunately for the Elf, no craftsman or servant had gone to such lengths as to carve Dol Guldur smooth and clean, for it was just as disjointed on the outside as it was in. There were footholds or juts every so often just wide enough for Legolas to place his hands or feet.

It was still a rather mindless escape attempt as Legolas would soon discover, even for an Elf in perfect health which he was definitely not. Legolas ignored the pain returning to his shoulder and careful not to slip, used his bound hands to grip the stone of the tower till at last he was almost inline with the tree tops.

* * *

Several miles away, on the borders of Eriador, nightfall left the forests of Buckland quiet and eerie. Frodo and his companions, now four, hurried through the trees hoping to go unnoticed by the black riders following them.

Sam quickly spotted one silhouetted in the moonlight on the hill. "Get down!" he shouted.

The black rider moved away and the Hobbits crowded together.

"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo said, "Sam and I must get to Bree." 

Merry looked at them both. "Right." He said. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!"

* * *

As their brother headed westward on foot, so Elladan and Elrohir departed South on an errand of their father.

_'There has been little talk between Imladris and the White Tower,'_ Elladan mused as they rode down the path of the Milheithel River. _'I wonder they he chooses them to take council with him now.'_

_'Because of The One-' _Elrohir replied cutting his answer short, without needing to finish.

_'I thought so too._'

_'If he is correct, and you know as well as I our father does not use nor take his foresight lightly, there must be no shadow of doubt in his mind that it has been found._'

_'Then come!'_ Elladan called racing ahead, 'and let us make such as journey worth the time!'

Elrohir nodded and whispering to his horse bolted off in pursuit of his brother.

* * *

It was a full days travel, and some more, before Aragorn finally took rest. He had been journeying alone again for 3 days, but finally stood upon one of the highest points west in Eriador of Middle-earth and from there could look far into the distance, picking out the small village of Bree.

'Less than two days,' he said hopefully. 'These we might need for later,' he added to himself and took out a bundle from his pack. He was stood on the watchtower of Amon Sûl; Weathertop. The bundled he unravelled was a small set of swords, barely the size of a knife, but if Aragorn knew Halflings, and he had seen and spoken with a great many, then he knew they were a perfect size…

'Your road takes you to Eriador, but do not expect it to end there.' Aragorn recalled the last things his father warned him. 'If there is need to return you must be prepared.'

That much he knew. He thought of Bilbo Baggins, still resting peacefully in the Last Homely House. 'I left everything to Frodo you know,' he said. 'He's a good lad… oh yes everything. Some things I hadn't wished to part with. Oh well!'

Frodo… Frodo Baggins. Aragorn would not forget that name in a hurry. Concealing the pack under a pile of loose debris, the Ranger climbed down from the tower and continues towards Bree. He was close, he could almost smell the ale again

* * *

Far from Aragorn and the relative safety of Amon Sûl Legolas continued his struggle from Dol Guldur. He climbed a little further contemplating a jump to the tree just inches away from him. There was nothing for it. Legolas gripped the wall with his fingers, moved his foot up slightly to allow himself to spring across the gap between tower and branch, and leapt.

"Where do you think you're goin'!!"

Legolas felt himself pause in mid air and missed the tree completely. Groping for anything to break his fall, he came crashing down through the thin branches and landed spectacularly in an old gnarled bush. 

'Woodelves do not fall from trees,' Legolas cursed pulling himself clear of the bush and coming almost face to face with an irate looking Goblin which almost had his head off with a swing of its sword.

Legolas ducked and dodged another simultaneous attack from the Goblins sword, if you can call it a sword Legolas thought grasping a stick with his hands and using it to fend off the attacker. It was a crudely designed weapon for only one purpose; to beat its opponent to death. Legolas didn't find himself drawn to discovering the extent of Goblin weaponry and so ducked, thrust his stick at the Goblins head and broke into a run. Legolas ran as fast as his legs would take him and then some more. He ran so determinedly that he fell many times without his hands to steady himself. The Goblin was still behind, and joined by several more, all shouting and hissing, brandishing their swords high above their heads and calling. Eventually Legolas put some distance between them, but he wasn't satisfied.

Finally Legolas stopped, lost for breath. He thought he was heading West at least, for that would take him away from the forest. Legolas didn't like to leave Mirkwood but sense told him to take another route to the Northern Kingdom, and so he did. Exhausted he hurried on, soon clear of the trees. Wind blew across the Wilderland and Gladden Fields. Legolas looked around observing his surroundings in the dark, for he had never been so far south and was interested to know what lay beyond his borders.

He turned North and upon reaching the Great River began to follow it North to Carrock and the High Pass.

* * *

Legolas was quick on his feet, and kept up a good pace outrunning the enemy host as they approached the Elven Kingdom. When he left, the night was still young, and it was not early morning. He desperately wanted to reach his home in the next day, and warn them of the danger.

Without warning, a volley of arrows flew from the trees, and Legolas fell to the floor on his hands. Wondering if he had been spotted, his question was answered by the approach of Dol Guldur's army. About a dozen Orcs and Goblins came at him from the trees. They hadn't ceased the chase.  
'Well,' thought Legolas. 'I didn't think it would end like this.' He hoped to be killed, if need be, fighting in battle for a just cause like his Grandfather in the last alliance, not helpless and bound at the mercy of Orcs. It just wasn't befitting for an Elvish Prince, or any Elf Legolas thought helplessly.

_'Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!'_ He shouted defiantly,  
'Death to the foes of the Elves!'

Everything that happened next seemed like a dream to Legolas. More arrows rained from the trees, but they did not come at him. The Orcs and Goblins that approached fell dead, and those that survived were killed on the second and third volley. Only one made it close enough to deal a blow to the Elf; Legolas fell to onto his back and waited for the final strike. His head was already pounding hard, it was difficult to tell what was happening. But once again, none came. Legolas stared at the trees trying to focus. Bright eyes looked back at him and try as he might; he couldn't suppress the smile that spread from his heart to his lips. _'Taur'quessir,'_ came a voice, 'Cormamin lindua ele lle,  
Sylvan Elf, I am joyed to see you.'

An Elven Archer came towards Legolas and helped him up.  
'Heruamin Legolas, we thought you were dead!'

So did I… Legolas thought. 'The Orcs' he breathed, 'They come from Dol Gul-'

'We know,' The Elf interrupted, 'Tis alright. Our archers have been sent to stop them, and more are prepared to ambush them.'

'How?'

'When you went missing,' he explained, 'And the guard protecting Gollum ambushed, your father knew something was wrong. You have been gone for almost six days!'

Legolas couldn't believe it. The Elf, Silinde, who Legolas had known for as long as he could recall, unbound his hands and set the prince free.

'What happened to the guard?' Legolas asked gravely.

'All returned save you. Two were badly wounded, but they rest in the Kings halls and will live. We are leaving Mirkwood,' he finished, indicating his companions. Legolas looked at him in surprise, not expected the Elves to abandon their homely lands.

'But you are needed here! Legolas exclaimed,

'It is your fathers will, Lord Elrond of Rivendell must be told.' Legolas understood and nodded.

'He was entrusted to us,' Legolas thought, 'And we failed. I will go with you, for it is also my fault.'  
Legolas should have known that was not true, but it was his responsibility to help mend the situation, and so, with the disapproval of his friend, Legolas took the cloak and place of one of the Elves and rode with Saelbeth, Silinde and Galdor towards the mountains.

* * *

It seems to be hinted at, do we want more Elf angst and pain, or should we hurry along to Rivendell!

**Kept-Secret** - Ah Legolas angst and pain, well definitly more angst, and they've still a way to get to Rivendell so we'll see what happens!  
**MorierBlackleaf** - Thanks Morier, I should probably get more Frodo in but as his story was told, Legolas wins for the moment! Aragorn will have his part soon too  
**Tychen** - Definitly a guilt trip! I won't make them blame Legolas, though he may blame himself! 


	7. A summon, message, call and flight

**Disclaimer:**As always, I do not own any rights to LordoftheRings or the Tolkien Estate, this is purely for fun! And if its not fun, don't do it.

**Summary:** What happened to the four Wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring, and everyone that wasn't introduced until the council of Elrond? Set between Gollums capture and the council

**A/N:** Beta'd by Amunet, thanks a whole lot of Mithril! This chapters for Boromir, I want him around soon! 

* * *

**Four Wraiths Behind You:  
** A Summon, message, call and flight.:

* * *

At next dawn, as Legolas rode to North to Mirkwood with his companions, Aragorn had passed Chetwood forest and began his decent into the valley where Bree was nestled. The weather had been taking bad turns and it wasn't unusual for frequent showers to break out. By the time Aragorn had reached the defensive walls of Bree he looked like he was made of the earth. The ranger had to travel the perimeter of the village to the main gates, and spoke with the gatekeeper. Aragorn learned only a little more than he already knew, that people were becoming increasingly suspicious of strangers and few dared to travel at night alone or even with company. Even during the day there was a dark feeling around and for the past week or so, few had entered or left Bree. The gatekeeper liked it that way.

_"Thank you,"_ Aragorn nodded, and entered the village. He wasn't surprised then to find himself the scrutiny of many stares and consequently the topic of conversation no sooner had he left the village streets into a tavern. The Prancing Pony was its name, and Aragorn knew well that its barkeeper knew Gandalf. But the barkeep, Barliman Butterbur, was of even less help than the gatekeeper; at first.

"Gandalf… No, he's not been here in many weeks, could even be as long as months now as far as I can remember. Who did you say you were again?"

"Strider."

"Strider…" Barliman replied almost suspiciously. Of course, everyone in Bree was naturally suspicious as Aragorn was now very aware. "And you're a…"

"Ranger. From the North," Aragorn prompted. It wasn't that Barliman was in anyway stupid, in that Aragorn hadn't jumped to conclusions but it did take him a rather long time to put two and two together.

"Ah I have something for you, I believe," he said, turning from the bar and delving into a wooden draw. After finding what he was after, and then serving an old man a mug of ale, Barliman came back. "Gandalf said I was to deliver this," he said handing Aragorn an envelope, "And this to the Shire, though I failed to find someone headed that way," he added. "Got to be careful these days…"

Aragorn murmured his thanks and Barliman went back to his work. Aragorn say down and tore open the first lettter.

_ 'THE PRANCING PONY, BREE,   
Midyears Day, Shire, Year 1418._

'Dear Strider,  
If you are reading this letter, then you must have reached Bree and thank goodness too because I fear time is running out! I have sent word onto Frodo, for him to meet with us in the Prancing Pony, -'

Aragorn glanced at the other letter addressed to a Mr. Baggins and frowned.

_'It is likely then that I am not here to explain this all to you further, but trust in Frodo, and keep him safe._

Gandalf.

P.S. Tell him NOT to put the ring on again!

P.P.S He may not answer to his real name for I have told him to keep it concealed, for that name is not safe unless he is underhill.'

Aragorn understood the last message, and checked with the bar man one last time, but there were few hobbits in Bree, and none answering to that name. More than that, Butterbur seemed reluctant to grant Aragorn anymore information than he had already divulged. Aragorn once again put this down to mistrust. He would have to wait. Lighting a role of pipe-weed, he sank back into the shadows of the Inn and remained out of sight to all but those who's curious gazes should pass his way.

* * *

The company of Mirkwood Elves travelled all through the night until the sun rose, but still they did not stop. Their pace was not leisurely, yet nor was it as rushed as Legolas would have liked, but his companions urgency was less than his; he still had not explained to them all that had happened. His excuse was Orcs must have captured him but he escaped almost as soon as he regained consciousness, and despite Silinde's concerns for the Prince, Legolas insisted his shoulder wound was 'merely a scratch' which was healing fast. This much at least was the truth.

Musing to himself about what he should do, Legolas was surprised at how time had slipped past him. The Elves had ridden in almost complete silence, listening to the whispers of the forest, and the warning on the air. They had pushed their mounts as hard as they dared, and were not far from reaching a ford across the Anduin.

At the rivers shallowest, Silinde, Galdor and Saelbeth made to cross, but Legolas lingered.

_'What is it?'_ Galdor asked. Legolas wondered if he should voice his concerns but instead spoke of another worry in his mind.

_'I cannot leave Mirkwood without knowing it is safe,'_ he said at last. _'It will be a long journey to Rivendell and back again… I do not wish to leave without protecting Mirkwood first.'_

_'Then we will go,'_ Saelbeth said, _'You can return to your Fathers halls, and aid them in the fight, but the King insisted Lord Elrond be told,'_

_'And he will be,'_ Legolas assured them,_ 'And I fear I have much that must be said. I will join you, but I cannot leave now; not yet.'_

With a final nod of farewell, Legolas turned his horse towards the forest and raced off into the trees.

_'Come,'_ Silinde said, _'We cannot leave him either.'_

Reluctantly, and aware that they were disobeying a request from their King, the three Elves turned in pursuit of their Woodelf Prince.

* * *

_"Hush brother! Or you will wake everyone in the city from the gate to the palace…"_Elrohir smiled at his over anxious brother, while the pair rode through a stone gateway. It was a large archway, as tall as the defensive wall either side of it, built from a fine white stone that mirrored the cities streets and buildings. Elladan and his brother had arrived in Minas Tirith, "city of kings."

Knowingly they smiled to themselves, and halted in front of a garrison of Gondorian soldiers.

"Halt, who are you, and what is your business in Gondor?" one man asked stepping forward.

"I am Elladan son of Elrond of Rivendell, and this is my brother, Elrohir," the first Elf replied. "We come on business to seek the Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor and inform him that our father has called a council and wishes a representative of the White City to be present."

The guard nodded and took the reins of the twins horses. "We can walk the distance," Elrohir assured them. The guards nodded again and allowed them passage into the city.

Elrohir couldn't help note the enormity of the city as he followed Elladan, who seemed somehow to know exactly where he was heading. "Our father has visited here many a time; first left and alternate all the way to the top."

_"Oh this is going to take forever,"_ Elrohir exclaimed as he noted they would have to traverse the width of the city at least seven times to make it to the top. "Come on!" He called and grabbed onto the side of a building, probably some innocent and unsuspecting family's home.

Elladan stared in shock, thinking he had witnessed or been a part of the full extent of his brothers occasional madness as the Elf stood on top of the house, and proceeded to climb higher and higher._ "Well!?"_ He called down.

Elladan shook his head, and found he was soon following, ignorant of the many stares and shouts of the cities people below…

* * *

After hours of riding, Silinde's mind was growing weary of chasing after Legolas.  
'We must stop soon, surely?' He pondered, but they did not. Legolas did not stop riding until the trees of Mirkwood became lighter, and the suns rays were finally able to break through the thick blanket of trees above, until they were finally close to home. They had passed over the enchanted river in the early morning and the nearer the got to the Elven Kings Halls, the more destruction they saw. Legolas slowed to a stop and slipped from his horse moving slowing through the trees and looking around at what had happened.

Many Orcs lay scattered, their bodies abandoned after the fight, no one to carry them to wherever they came from. As he walked, he was comforted to see that no Elves lay among the dead, though perhaps that was because their Kin would not have left them in this way.

_'Legolas?'_ Silinde said quietly,_ 'Legolas. We came as soon as we could. There was nothing that could have been done. Uuma dela, Amin caela tanya uuner nae awra-_  
I am sure few were hurt.'

Legolas nodded and continued to walk beside his horse. He felt a great dread, even more so than when he had been imprisoned in Dol Guldur, that his home was destroyed, and his father killed. Before he could dwell further, a voice was heard muttering…

_'Amin nowe ron n'kelaya!_  
– I thought they would never leave!'

Legolas exchanged glances with his fellow Elves and they hurried onwards to meet with the voice.

* * *

A/N: I'd always wanted someone to climb Minas Tirith and thought it would be Legolas, but as that's not likely to happen in this story, Elrohir and Elladan stole it! Thanks again to all who reviewed, it really makes writing worth while, knowing people do read it!

**MorierBlackleaf** - Yes, Legolas does have a habit of getting out of tight spots, even if there were none today! 

**tychen** - Aragorn's always back up hehe, when we feel Legolas deserves a rest! Don't worry though, he may have made the prancing pony but theres a long way to go to reach Rivendell again... 

**Rae** - lol pain _and_ angst! Sorry to dissappoint in the ch. then but I'm going for happy medium, from Legolas' perspective of course 

_Thanks again everyone! Reviews do correlate to updates! I hate being slow!_


	8. Hobbits

**Disclaimer:** Unlike Tolkien or NewLine I don't own any rights to LoTR, its places or characters. I do not even own my own sanity anymore.  
  
**Summary:** What happened to the four wraiths that were not immediately chasing Frodo in the Fellowship of the Ring? Set before the Council of Elrond, for the characters that you did not see.  
  
I apologise (a lot) to anyone who's been waiting for a quick update, those who know me will know that quick doesn't exist, but I've been going back and re-writing the story following the advice of members at Henneth Annun (thanks!) so hopefully we'll actually have something half-decent on out hands when I'm done, but for now heres chapter 8.  
  
**Four Wraiths Behind You:**  
  
8. Hobbits.

* * *

Time for Aragorn seemed to tick by very slowly in the Inn. He waited for what seemed to him an age. Glancing outside the window he guessed that evening was just settling in and the Prancing Pony was slowly filling with strangers and folk of a "less than savory nature." Aragorn bought himself another pint and sat back down drawing as little attention to himself as possible.

Dwarves and men lined the room and filled its tables and bar stools. The dwarves, particularly a group huddled around a table opposite from him reminded the ranger of Gimli in the mountains, and he wondered if the group had successfully made it to their destination. Growing increasingly bored by the hour, Aragorn's mind began to wander.  
  
To the outside observer it would have appeared that the man in the corner was extremely antisocial, keeping to himself and avoiding the village's people, but Aragorn was none of these things. The well-traveled ranger had many friends and allies, some north, some south and many east and west. Bree was one of the places that Aragorn rarely visited on personal business and around Eriador, people tended to be wary of the rangers they knew little about. He continued to sit alone and would do so for sometime, until several hours later the inn's door opened to the howling wind and rain. Aragorn's attention peaked intensely.

* * *

"My Lord!"   
  
Lord Denethor looked up from an assortment of papers he had been reading through and glanced at the guard who addressed him. They were reports on the imports and exports of the city and it greatly annoyed Denethor to see that many provisions they bought in were growing sparse. Their allies simply weren't happy to venture so close to Mordor since the might of the enemy had begun to grow. His expression conveyed what he was thinking.   
  
"I believe there are travelers," the guard spoke up, "but they are climbing to the top of the city."   
  
Denethor raised an eyebrow. "Climbing?"   
  
"Yes my lord, right towards us."   
  
"Come," the steward ordered and rose from his seat. Gathering his cloak, Denethor left the room swiftly with his guards following. They came outside to the courtyard of the city and waited. On the far side of the courtyard there was quite a commotion; around five guards were crowded around two tall dark haired strangers.   
  
"See what you've done?" Elladan muttered to his brother. Elrohir only tried to look innocent.   
  
"You didn't have to follow me."  
  
"Yet you would still be in this situation," Elladan pointed out with the last word on the matter. The guards escorted them towards the palace and stopped before Denethor.

"Ah," Elrohir remarked quietly.  
  
Elladan gave a brief introduction and explained why they had come.  
  
"A council," Denethor repeated, several times in fact. The twins glanced at one another. "And what is the purpose of this council?"  
  
"Our father would not say," Elrohir replied, "only that he wished for someone to be present to represent Gondor."  
  
"Your father would not tell you, you say? Strange it seems to me, I would think it wise to keep my sons informed with important information, especially if they are to be carrying forth messages of it," Denethor told them. "Perhaps he did not think to trust you with it," Denethor went on, "after all; even a Lord's children can not always be trusted with certain things."

The twins were in the dark as to what the steward was referring to.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's only our business to inform you. As to what you decide to do, that is you're decision," Elladan said carefully.  
  
"We shall see, my sons have not yet returned from Osgiliath, I trust you understand." Denethor said curtly. They did, all too well for their father told them much concerning Mordor's threat over Gondor and it would not be an easy challenge. Elladan and Elrohir bowed slightly and turned on their way.  
  
"Perhaps this time you could take the road?" the steward commented after them, with a barely recognizable note of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Yes brother..." Elladan echoed.

* * *

Aragorn watched closely as the door to the Prancing Pony creaked shut and the warmth returned. Four rather short folk shuffled in and from their appearance it was raining terrifically outside. They wore dark cloaks, short trousers and Aragorn noted no footwear. They milled around at the bar for a moment until the keep at last noticed them. Their conversation was brief and the ranger strained to hear that which was said, still over the noise of the inn he only caught a few odd words of exchange. When finally they were done, only their expressions were needed to gauge that the news was not good. Aragorn could only guess that it was to the effect of Gandalf's absence if indeed these were the Hobbits that he was sent to meet.  
  
Aragorn watched them take up a wooden table across the room where they sat quietly looking around at the strange environment they now found themselves in. Aragorn debated whether to approach them but their number placed doubt into his ever-concerned mind as to who they were, when he had only expected one and perhaps an accomplice. Aragorn decided that he would not act and lit another pipe sitting far back into the corner. He would see what they did.   
  
What Legolas discovered as he entered the clearing of his home was not what he expected. This was not to say that he was horrified nor indeed appalled - astonished would have been far more accurate. The elf gazed around at what once looked like a peaceful forest, what now lay in ruin but not defeat. Never before had Orcs traveled so north to his home and the destruction they wrought was liberal but it was a large crowd of archers, not Orcs who stood victorious.  
  
"We were too late," Legolas heard himself say.  
  
Silinde stood beside him. "It matters not, we were victorious."   
  
"We might not have been," Legolas pointed out. _Why am I being so pessimistic!_ Legolas rebuked; _there is nothing to be guilty for!_  
_Because you were lucky, this time_, a voice told him, _you might not be so lucky again._

"Prince Legolas? Legolas!" The elf looked up. "Your father."  
  
Legolas's stomach lurched, was his father hurt? No Legolas smiled and in an instant all the anguish he felt dissipated. His father was not lost, he was coming towards him. In the crowd the elf prince hardly shone out from the other dirtied faces and he waited quietly for the King to go around and check that all was well. His face once filled with relief and gratitude dissolved into a blank stare when he spotted through the crowd, his son. King Thranduil was notable for not allowing surprise to show on his features, shock was more what he expressed.  
  
Legolas was a little taken aback but he had yet to consider the fact that his father had feared him dead.  
  
"Legolas?"

"Yes father?"

"You're alive?"  
  
Legolas smiled in spite of the moment. "Yes."  
  
Thranduil said no more but embraced his son in a tight grip. It was lucky that the rest of the Elven Company felt the same or Legolas would surely have turned a shade rivaling the sunset.

* * *

Aragorn had been witness to many events that could be classified as "reckless" and the ranger now wondered if he should reconsider this thought and consider them careless, for surely what he had just been privy to was certainly reckless and definitely far more careless than anything he could recall. He of course excluded himself from this notion.

_Hobbits do not simply disappear without cause!_  
  
"I can avoid being seen if I wish," he said and this was certainly true. He was quite capable of slipping in and out of towns or villages quite untroubled by its citizens but he had yet… "To disappear entirely? That is a rare gift!"   
  
"Who are you?" The Hobbit asked. Aragorn looked hard at him, sizing up the Halfling as is doubtful that he could complete the task of taking the Ring to Rivendell. And as Aragorn couldn't answer he did the elvish thing responding with a question.

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

_At least he is honest_, Aragorn mused picking up on faint footsteps outside the door. "Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you."   
  
"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!"   
  
Without warning, or so it seemed to Frodo, the door burst open to three small yet fierce looking people. The ranger re-sheathed his sword. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."  
  
Frodo and Sam exchanged confused glances with one another and turned back to the Strider who drew up his hood once more.   
  
"We must leave," he told them sharply.   
  
"Leave? Now wait just a minute!" Sam began to protest but thought better of further arguing with a man twice his height with a sword also no less than half his height.

"It is not safe here," Aragorn urged them, "We will rest elsewhere..."

* * *

Elsewhere transpired to be directly opposite the Prancing Pony, which Merry and Pippin both agreed strange if they were in apparent danger.   
  
"So you carry nothing," Aragorn jested to Frodo as they sat on beds in another darkened room. Aragorn took a seat by the window and glanced up and down the street.   
  
"How do you know Gandalf?"

"That is a very long tale. Far too long to tell you tonight, you must get some sleep. But I will tell you that we have been friends for a good many years and I do not believe he would fail to meet you without reason."   
  
"Do you know what has happened to him?" Frodo asked, quickly standing up. Aragorn silenced him with a raised hand. Frodo sat back down.   
  
"Calm, I do not, but I am sure wherever the wizard is he is more than capable of caring for himself. Do not worry about Gandalf, you need to think of yourselves right now."   
  
"And why's that?" asked Pippin.   
  
"Do you remember what happened in the Inn?" Aragorn asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"We thought you'd kidnapped him!" Merry pointed out,

"And that you were going to-"   
  
"Before that."   
  
"I disappeared," Frodo answered quietly. Aragorn nodded.   
  
"What did Gandalf tell you of the ring?"   
  
Frodo looked at his friends uncertainly. He knew he would have to explain everything to them in the end but he had rather hoped to wait until they were safe with Gandalf. He didn't know whether to trust Strider or not but he seemed somehow to be genuine. _But appearances can be deceiving. _  
  
"Enough," Frodo began, "That it belonged to the Dark Lord Sauron," he revealed. "Gandalf told me it was lost but not destroyed as I'd believed. Sauron's armies are growing in Mordor; he needs the ring to gain his full power. He mustn't get it back."   
  
"Good," said Aragorn, "and what did he say about using it?" Frodo winced.   
  
"Never put it on, for-"   
  
"The agents of the Dark Lord are drawn to its power."   
  
"But I didn't mean-"   
  
"I know," Aragorn said almost laughing at Frodo's innocence. "Of course you did not, why would you? But mistake or not they will still come." Frodo's face fell. So did everyone else's. "I do not mean to frighten you but you are safer knowing the truth. Sleep, I will keep you safe tonight .

* * *

**Reviewers!** Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you take time to review!   
  
**MorierBlackleaf:** I'm not sure how far into the series I'll delve, there are many others who have/are who are a lot more talented so I appreciate your enthusiasm! I might do, it will be slow (sorry!) but I'm just hoping to get to a point and go back to rewrite because I can improve a lot!   
**Lintu: **Thankyou! I know my typos are so bad lol, but its my fault usually when I don't send it to Amunet first!   
  
**grumpy: **Thanks Grumpy! Good to hear from you again, hehe I always loved the rugged and messy Aragorn especially one who can scrub up nicely ;)   
  
**Tychen:** hehe thanks, Spider-elf! A good name ;) Im sorry your hint didn't pay off I've been worse in this one! I blame exams! Anyway, I thought Legolas needed the rest too and he does have to arrive in Rivendell looking his best so it made sense to go home first and get his things!

Thats it for now, hopefully, fingers crossed and all I'll be updating a little more often when exams are over, and if not you can all flame me to death!


	9. Rescuing the Hobbit

**Disclaimer:** Unlike Tolkien or NewLine I don't own any rights to LoTR, its places or characters. I do not even own my own sanity anymore.

**Summary:** Pre Council of Elrond: Missing scenes before Frodo's company, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli arrive in Imladris. WIP! Reviews most welcome ;) 

A/N: Smiles innocently... Im very sorry, I hadn't forgotten that I was writing! I'm done with exams now but I didn't expect the holidays to be so busy! I was quite surprised when I found I'd already half written this chapter and being away for so long hopefully will encourange me to write more and quicly! Thanks Morier for giving me a kick up the behind lol, you were right - I can't beg you for updates when I neglect my own!

**Four Wraiths Behind You:**  
9. Saving the Hobbit

* * *

"Frodo?" Frodo didn't answer. The voice called to him again a little louder. The Hobbit opened one eye and involuntarily jumped back upon seeing an unfamiliar face.

"Peace," the man said walking away whilst gathering up belongings. "Your Hobbit friends are already awake, fed and ready to leave," Strider said. Frodo recalled the night before somewhat sleepily and pulled himself out of bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I mean you no offence," was the rangers reply, "I thought you could use the sleep. We've a long journey ahead of us."

Frodo nodded but said nothing. Merry and Pippin soon came back upstairs with a basket of bread and fruit. Nob, a servant of the Prancing Pony had been un-thankably kind to both Hobbits that morning. Merry suspected it was somewhat to do with wanting to look after the Hobbit after he had been found outside the night before. While Pippin had decided, upon learning that the drink in Bree came in much larger quantities than the Shire, to purchase himself a "pint" Merry had excused himself and retreated outside for some air. He was fortunate that the rain had stopped now and the night was cloudless so the moon lit his way.

The streets of Bree were quite empty and for a foreign village it felt quite peaceful. He wandered further down the street glad of some relative safety after their encounter with the black riders. As Merry walked however and recalled the last days he began to feel quite uneasy again as if someone were watching him. He suddenly found he wanted to stop and turn back to the inn very quickly but his legs were being very uncooperative, as thought he were somehow drawn towards what he feared. _'What's out there?'_ He whispered to himself squinting curiously down through the village towards the gate. Past the gate, and Merry saw what he ultimately has spurred them here so quickly. He spun around so quickly that he lost his footing in the sodden earth and slipped to the group.

But Merry didn't stay down for long.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him back up, and before he could even stand straight had him dashing back to the inn. He was a Hobbit, not one of Merry's companions but a Hobbit of Bree who Merry recognised as a servant of the Inn. Barliman had been talking with him earlier that evening.

"Hurry!" Nob called, "It isn't safe out!"

By the time they reached the Inn Merry was out of breath. He had arrived just in time to see Pippin and Sam running for the stairs and he looked at them in complete confusion.

_"He's taken Frodo!" _They hissed.

* * *

"Merry? …Merry!"  
"Yes Pip?"  
"Are you going to give Frodo his breakfast or stand looking at him all morning?" The younger Hobbit asked.  
"Oh, sorry." Merry came back from his wanderings and handed Frodo his food.  
"We're leaving soon," Frodo told them. The Hobbits gathered their packs and following Strider left the Prancing Pony before anyone else in the village had awoken.

* * *

In no less than a week of departing Elladan and Elrohir had both safely returned back home from Minas Tirith. Their home was considerably less tranquil than when they had left.

"Arwen, what is happening?" Elrohir called after his sister. Everyone seemed very busy and even the Evenstar was distressed.  
"Thank the Valar that you're back," Arwen smiled running back to greet her brothers. "Tell me, when did you last see Estel?"  
The brothers looked at one another, "Two days perhaps, before we left home,"  
"It was the second evening,"  
"Why?"  
"There is trouble in the forest. The enemy has been sighted and there have been reports of dark riders in the South. Father says they have crossed the River Isen."

As the siblings talked they continued to walk away from their fathers home and down a steep path. Outside in the forest was much calmer than in Rivendell. It gave them a chance to think clearly.

"You think Estel is in danger." Elladan said flatly. Arwen looked at him and nodded. The three Elves weren't stupid, whether their father admitted to them or not the fact remained that the one ring had been found, it was simply a matter of proving it, and there was a very good chance Aragorn was in danger. Arwen finally reached where she had been heading unlike the others who were simply following for some space.  
Elrohir eyed her suspiciously. Arwen opened the gate to the stables and hurried inside. "What are you doing?"  
"That is _Glorfindel's_ horse!" Elladan pointed out.  
"_Glor-fin-dels_," Elrohir emphasised.  
"I know," Arwen replied simply climbing up onto Asfaloth.  
"So I ask again, what are you doing?"  
"Going to find them." She said quickly and spurred the horse into a gallop from the stables. Elladan and Elrohir watched her go silently before looking at each other again. They said nothing, only turning to follow her path once more.

* * *

It was a six-day journey from Bree to the next notable landmark in their journey; Weathertop or Amon Sûl as Aragorn told the Hobbits. It seemed like only yesterday that Aragorn had paused there looking down on Bree but that night the great watchtower was shrouded in fog and it was difficult to see anything at all. It made the night quiet and Aragorn didn't like it. He was glad of leaving a bundle of small swords here on his way; they would serve the Hobbits well. There was little else to be found of use to them that night.  
That was six nights ago and since then an attack by the Black Riders had left Frodo wounded with little time to spare. With Frodo now riding to safety with Arwen, it was Aragorn's charge to keep the remaining Hobbits moving.  
"We'll rest soon," he assured them.  
"No!" Aragorn looked round in surprise. "We have to reach Rivendell with Mr. Frodo," Sam was saying, "We need to know he's alright."  
"Even if we reached the valley tonight we still wouldn't know, it could take time for him to heal." Sam was still a little dissatisfied. "I promise you, we will reach Rivendell as fast as we can, I too have no wish to linger in the woods."  
After a while or so, Pippin began to hurry to make pace with Strider. "What's it like? Rivendell I mean."  
"Pippin!" Merry hissed making Aragorn laugh.  
"It's alright," he said, "Rivendell is a good place, with good people. The elves there make music and stories that would fill entire libraries." Aragorn smiled at the memory.  
"Have you been there often?" Pippin went on. Aragorn nodded but gave no further reasoning.  
"The realm of Imladris is hidden in the trees of they valley," Aragorn explained, "Of the Misty Mountains. Those are a dark and dangerous place where few would willingly venture, most people never find Rivendell unless they are looking for it."  
"And you're sure that you know the way?" Pippin asked again not too fond of the idea of being lost on those peaks. For the third time the Hobbit made Aragorn laugh.  
"Yes, I assure you I know the way."

The following two days were just as tiresome as the last. Aragorn surmised that Arwen and Frodo would cross the Ford of Bruinen sometime on their third day of absence if she rode direct and hard. Knowing the daughter of Elrond she would be true to her word and outride any that followed her. Aragorn was glad that the Hobbits seemed to be at ease with him now and were happy to talk normally in front of him and even join him in their conversation. Underlying worry nevertheless was always present with the fear that the Black Riders would return and there wasn't a lot Aragorn could do so solve that.

Elves could however.

* * *

Aragorn was right when he guessed that Arwen would reach the Ford that afternoon. It took the remainder of the day to ride the indirect and winding pathway to Rivendell.

"Tua Amin!" Arwen called as she and Asfaloth sped over a stone bridge into her home. "Help me!" she called again. This time her pleas were met with familiar faces - her family among other elves whom dwelled there. Mithrandir was also present. Lord Elrond had already been educated of his daughter's departure and with a combination of ire, relief and worry amid other things, knew she was coming.

"Bring him to the houses of healing, quickly," Elrond ordered. An elf to Arwen's side lifted Frodo from Asfaloth and hurried after Elrond.  
Arwen fixed him with a questioning look before he looked. "Ada?"  
Elrond returned the gaze and nodded to her. Arwen had made the right decision.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure how far to delve into Merry's trip around Bree (if you've read The Fellowship of the Ring you'll know where I mean) so I tried to incorporate it in a movie-verse way! Also I thought I'd do some explaining for Arwen as to why she decided to rescue Frodo instead of Glorfindel! And also that the Hobbits dont show as much trust for Srtider as they do in the books because the films never have the chance to go that deep. Its ok I've read the books enough times to know I'm writing this all backwards, thank god for movie-verse! 


End file.
